Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Light guiding devices may include optical fibers, waveguides, and other optical elements (e.g., lenses, mirrors, prisms, etc.). Such light guiding devices may transmit light from an input facet to an output facet via total or partial internal reflection. Furthermore light guiding devices may include active and passive optical components, such as optical switches, combiners, and splitters.
Optical systems may utilize light guiding devices for a variety of purposes. For example, optical fibers may be implemented to transmit optical signals from a light source to a desired location. In the case of light detection and ranging (LIDAR) devices, a plurality of light sources may emit light, which may be optically coupled to the light guiding devices so as to be directed into a given environment. The light emitted into the environment may be detected by a receiver of the LIDAR devices so as to provide estimated distances to objects in the environment.